


Katniss, Is That You?

by Alliswell



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Octoberlark 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliswell/pseuds/Alliswell
Summary: Visual and Twist Canon Prompts from Octoberlark 2019 on tumblr.Peeta comes home to check on his wife before Trick or Treaters arrive.Thank you LovelytotheBone for putting together all this awesome prompts!





	Katniss, Is That You?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> 🎃 Happy Halloween 🎃

_ ** ** _

_**Katniss:** Come to the bedroom. STAT!_

The text message flashed on my phone just as I parked in the driveway. I debated if I should reply asking if something was the matter, but I figured by the time I finished typing, I would be inside the house and there wouldn’t be any point texting her back.

I left a box of Halloween cupcakes on the kitchen table on my way to the bedroom. Katniss already had put together a plastic cauldron full of candy for the Trick or Treater’s rush later in the evening.

“Honey, I got your text. Is something the matter?” I called out, pushing the bedroom door open, just to realize the lights were off. “Katniss? Are you—“

A very low light flashed on to my left bathing the room in a soft, orange glow. The bulb must’ve been something ludicrous, like a 20V or so, not enough power to illuminate more than a foot or so radius around it, except the silhouette of a woman sitting in the wingback chair we usually threw our day clothes on before getting ready for bed every night.

The woman had what looked like cat ears peeking out of her head and a lollipop stick pressed between her fingers.

“Katniss, is that you?” I asked nervously, squinting my eyes to get a better look while my heart raced; I had no idea what was going on. The fact the chair was blocking most of the light didn’t help matters either.

“Come closer and find out,” she purred from the chair, pulling up her legs sensually.

I chuckled a little unsured, but made my way closer to her, and oh dear Lord of mercy, this woman’s eyes suddenly shone out, startling me mid step. I wobbled on my legs before grabbing onto the side of the bed to keep steady.

She giggled full of mirth.

I huffed realizing Katniss was having way too much fun creeping me out.

“So, um… you wanted me to come in here as soon as I got home?” I asked mildly unnerved by her glowing cat eyes.

“Yes. I did.” Her smoky voice came out low and velvety soft. “I wanted to show you my costume. Come closer and tell me what you think, Peeta.”

I knew then she was screwing with me.

Earlier in the week she was giving me lip for the dozen plus costumes I own, so I was contractually obligated by marriage law to tease her in self defense, telling her that since she was a Halloween grouch who disliked dressing up, I was forced to be festive for the both of us, picking up the slack she left. That if she embraced the holiday, I wouldn’t have to spend so much money on costumes for myself.

She pursed her lips and narrowed her accusatory gray eyes. “I can be festive,” she challenged. “I can dress up for Halloween, you just wait!” She stomped away right after delivering her threat.

I chuckled at her determination. She was so stinking adorable when she got ticked off.

I figured she’d go to the Spirit store and grab a mask or a wig; something simple she could throw on in a pinch and be done with it, but this was something completely else.

I guess she meant business when she warned me to “Just Wait!”, not that I doubted her. My wife isn’t one to trifle with and she always means what she says.

I stepped close enough I could make out a few details of her outfit. My eyes were cooperating too, adjusting to the low light. I was still blown away by what I saw.

Katniss was indeed dressed as a kitten. And I mean a sexy kitten. She had the pointy ears, of course, and her hair fell loosely over her shoulders; she wore a black, skintight, long sleeve leotard with a kitty tail lightly coiled around one of her ankles, now that her feet were both flexed on the edge of the cushion she sat on.

I spent an inordinate amount of time admiring her bare feet, sculpted calves and mouth watering thighs. Her toenails were painted black, with the fat ones sporting white whiskers and eyes painted over the black polish.

The neckline of her suit plunged past the valley between her breasts. I absently wondered if we were keeping the porch light off? Sure, it was Halloween and the cauldron full of candy was already waiting by the door, but Katniss was dressed as a sexy puma, and for the life of me I couldn’t stop staring at her chest and bare legs.

But to my chagrin, she was wearing those creepy, glowing cat goggles. Probably some glow in the dark prop she found somewhere. I wouldn’t miss them if she’d lost them.

“_You're absolutely terrifying in that get up,_ babe." I swallowed hard. Some men slobber over Victoria's Secret Angels, and I felt sorry for them, because my Katniss was just sin personified in her costume, and nobody would ever see her but me! I’m a lucky bastard for sure!

“Is that so?” She climbed to her knees at the edge of the chair. Her hands braced on my chest in a coy manner. She was smirking and I had the urge to wipe that taunting smile off her face with my mouth. “And here I thought my outfit was more than appropriate for the festivities.”

“Yeah…” I chuckled breathily, reaching a hand to smooth down her side, “I should help you out of it, you know, for the sake of keeping things more fun and less scary?”

She giggled lightly. “Come on then, Peety. We only have 30 minutes before sunset, and then the lights outside go on.”

“I can be fast. You just wait!”

Seriously… This Halloween was the best!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I’m aware she’s holding a cigarette and not a lollipop stick... Katniss is not a smoker in my head.
> 
> Also, Finnick’s canon quote appears in italics just for fun😄 
> 
> Leave me a comment or come say hi on tumblr @alliswell21


End file.
